


Focusing is Key

by Kelliskip



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force-Sensitive Finn, Jedi Training, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Finn is having trouble focusing





	

" Focus Finn. The Force is with you not against you."

_Easier said then done_

Finn had his hand raised trying bring an old droid over to Kylo Ren.  He was frustrated he can use the Force pick and move small items but droids are heavy. He signed dropping his hands. " Kylo this is working. I'm trying I really am, but I don't think this is for me." He pouted sitting on the ground slumping his shoulders. What was he doing wrong. The first time he ever used the Force was when he was on a mission. It was a simply task, in and out find this thing and return to the ship. Well one of the troopers grabbed the wrong thing which triggered a booby trap. Finn panic and some how everyone was pushed out the cage. Next thing he knew Lord Ren wanted to speak with him about his _gift_ and here he is.

Kylo had his arms folding across his chest. FN-2187 now called Finn upon his request could use the Force. Such power like that shouldn't be left alone with someone that has little to no knowledge of it. So he took it upon himself to train Finn. Over the pass weeks things have been fine. Finn is a fast learner a good student matter of fact, there's a reason Phasma said he was the best trooper around. It only took a day for Finn to get well adjusted using a lightsaber, and he did a decent job using the Force for little things. But know he needs to be ready to use that in combat and throwing little things won't cut it. He wondered maybe Finn needed another fight or flight moment like the first time. Or maybe not it's a 50/50 chance of success or failure. Perhaps a different method needs to be used, Kylo had an idea for that.

Finn signed getting up, maybe he just needed a little break collect himself and start over. He took a step back but bumped into something. Looking over his shoulder was Kylo _Man he's tall_ He placed his hand on Finn's shoulder. " Finn try again, you just need to focus better. I'll help you, now pick up the droid and move it trust the Force." Finn signed, "Alright." He lifted both hands looking at the machine. It slowly started to raise off the ground. Finn smiled, but then jumped feeling a tongue on his ear.

" W-what-"

" Focus Finn, can't let anything distract you. Your're doing great now move it."

" O-okay.....focus...gotta focus"

Finn slowly moved his arms to the other side the droid following in the air. It was hard with the fact Kylo nipped his ear and started kissing his neck. But sure enough he got the droid over to the other side, too bad it broke into pieces when he dropped it. " Oops." Finn knows for a fact he's blushing, _Well I moved it_ He felt lips on his, Kylo ren was kissing him! Finn was about to kiss back but Kylo pulled back. " Good job, I knew you can do it. Keep that up your _reward_ will be even better." He patted Finn's back and walked away, leaving Finn alone in the room still stunned from the kiss.

" Yes sir."

 


End file.
